Turtle X-Tinction
"Turtle X-Tinction" is the twentieth episode of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fast Forward, which originally aired on April 28, 2007. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (John Campbell) *Splinter (Darren Dunstan) *Cody Jones (Chris Adams II) *Serling (Marc Thompson) *Darius Dun (David Zen Mansley) *Starlee Hambrath (Amanda Brown) *Constable Biggles (Sean Schemmel) Episode Plot synopsis ---- Open in the penthouse as the Turtles, Splinter, and Serling are preparing for a surprise birthday party for Cody. As they get ready, Starlee works in the O’Neil Tech lab and is about to go meet Cody at the movies. Suddenly, Turtle X appears and attacks the girl, knocking her senseless. The brutal 'bot then enters the Transcendental Lathe and creates new weapons for itself... Back at Cody's penthouse, the TMNT continue to prepare for Cody’s surprise party. Serling has made a home video of his times with Cody throughout his life, from infancy on. Our heroes are soon interrupted when Starlee appears on the vid-phone and tells them that Turtle X has just wrecked her lab! The Turtles tell her to sit tight as a very confused Cody walks in - the party is a bust. When Cody sees what happened to Starlee, the guys run to the hangar and jump into the Hover Shell. Inside the Hover Shell, the Turtles, Splinter, Cody and Serling are all on their way to O’Neil Tech. As soon as the ship reaches its destination, Turtle X blasts a hole in the wall and attacks! As Turtle X fires, the Hover Shell flies out of control, right between a group of oncoming peacekeeper vehicles. Don manages to get the controls just in time and they make their way back to O’Neil Tech. Arriving at O’Neil Tech, the group finds Turtle X in Darius’ office and they attack the mechanical menace. The fight quickly moves to the street, where the Turtles are able to use their opponent’s weaponry to their advantage. As Turtle X fires away at the Turtles, its misfires cause an overhanging bridge to crumble and bury the rogue robot. The Turtles and Cody discover that the 'bot is being controlled via remote. Unexpectedly, Turtle X blasts through the rubble and grabs Cody, trapping him inside its control chamber before it flees. As the Turtles chase their quarry in the Hover Shell, the helpless Cody Jones demands to know who has commandeered his pet project - Uncle Darius appears via the holo-monitor and mocks the boy! As the Hover Shell pursues Turtle X, Don is able to locate Darius’ signal. They decide that Raph and Splinter will use it to track down the psychotic uncle while the others try to help Cody. The Hover Shell quickly splits into two, allowing Raph and Splinter to take the tank section of the vehicle while the others stay in flight. Cut to the penthouse where the Turtle X begins destroying Cody’s home and prized collection of TMNT memorabilia. The TMNT arrive; Don and Starlee head for the lab hoping to cook up an anti-virus and regain control of the bot, while Leo and Mikey battle the 'bot head on. Cut to Splinter and Raph as they follow the signal to the middle of the East River. The tank quickly converts to amphibious form and heads into the water, where our heroes find a tunnel to an underwater facility. As Raph and Splinter enter, they discover that Darius is controlling Turtle X via his own battle armor. Every move Dun makes is copied by Turtle X. Just as Don and Starlee finish creating the anti-virus, Darius grabs Raph and Splinter, which consequently makes Turtle X grab Leo and Mikey. Raph is able to get an arm free and jam his sais into Darius’ control unit. This releases Darius’ control over Turtle X as well as his grasp of Raph and Splinter. But a failsafe Darius installed causes Turtle X to immediately begin firing all weapons in a rapid fury until it begins to overload. Dun informs Splinter and Raphael that the machine will continue its rampage until it overheats and explodes - with Cody trapped inside! With that, Darius escapes the facility. Cut back to Turtle X, still holding Cody prisoner, as it blasts through the city. With little time to spare before the 'bot self-destructs, Serling intervenes and begins to upload the anti-virus into Turtle X, which fights back viscously. With only seconds left, Serling finishes uploading the anti-virus, freeing Cody... but the valiant mechanical servant has suffered too much damage in the effort and he crashes at Cody's feet. Jones rushes to his friend's side and Serling is able to show the lad the video that he made for his birthday. Once the images of Cody's early childhood have ended, Serling's eyes go dark. With tears in his eyes, Cody vows to revive his robotically. Cut to the penthouse a week later where we find Cody training with the Turtles as Serling and Splinter watch. Cody is hit, causing Serling to launch the new security code that transforms him into a more modern Turtle X! Cody jumps into his robotic butler and the training continues. Quotes *'Leonardo': "Time to unmask the Exosuit-napper." *'Michelangelo': "I'll bet it was the crooked developer, who wanted to scare everyone away so he could build a shopping center. And he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for us meddling turtles!" *'Raphael':' "You watch way too many cartoons, Mikey." ---- *'''Splinter: "I have met many monsters in my time, Mr. Dun, but it takes a special breed to direct such vile and hatred towards a child."'' *'Darius Dun': "Well, we can't all be rat father of the year." Trivia *Michelangelo makes a few references to 'Scooby-Doo' while quoting a line the main villains say and making a Scooby sound. Gallery * Turtle X-Tinction/Gallery External links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fast Forward episodes